Various technologies and techniques exist for web page design and development. Applicant has identified a variety of problems associated with such conventional technologies and techniques. For example, one current problem with existing website design is that conventional web pages require a user to navigate away from the page currently being viewed to another page in order to ascertain information, make alterations, or the like. In some examples, content setting, privacy settings and/or the like are only accessible after navigating away from the web page that is to be altered. Website viewers are burdened with more steps than are necessary to complete their desired task or gain their desired result on the page currently being viewed.
Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has identified various solutions to these problems that are embodied by various embodiments of the invention as herein described.